


Save You

by quilledcorsair



Series: I just needed to see you [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilledcorsair/pseuds/quilledcorsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma can't find Killian after her confrontation with Snow Queen. When she does, Gold has his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save You

“Dad,” Emma called out, running towards her parents, carefully cradling Neal. “Mom!” she grinned, hugging them as tight as she could without crushing the baby in her arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Oh, honey. I knew you could do it,” Mary Margaret gushed, pressing a kiss to her forehead, then one to Neal’s, tears shining in her eyes.

David held her close, his hand running through her hair gently. “I’m so proud of you, Emma,” he mumbled, sighing in relief.

But before she could relax she heard the rapid clicking of heels behind her, turning to see Belle’s frantic face, wet with tears. “Emma,” she panted. “You need to come with me- stop Rumple. He-he has Killian,” she cried, her breathing hard.

“What?” her eyes went wide with fear. If the Dark One had him, it could only mean one thing. He was up to something and it was  _not_ going to end well. She felt her heart race from fear for her pirate, because after the day she’d had, she couldn’t  _handle_ it if something happened to him. “Where are they?” she demanded, her face stoic.

“By the wishing well. Emma, hurry,” she urged, already running towards the direction of the well. “I don’t know if he has much time.” Emma and David followed her, throwing caution to the wind.

-/-

Emma’s heart stopped when she saw what was happening in the clearing. Killian was on his knees, his hand clutching his chest and his face screwed up in pain, his heart ( _his pure, strong,_ red _heart_ ) clutched in the hands of the monster. Gold’s eyes brightened up with glee when she raced towards them, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier, throwing her back.

“Emma, careful,” her father called, his sword poised to attack. At the sound of her name, Killian turned, almost falling over.

Gold loosened his grip on his heart, his attention focused on them now. “Hear to see your pirate  _die,_  Miss. Swan?” he sneered. 

“Let. Him.  _Go, Gold_ ,” she growled, picking herself up.

"Or what?” he challenged. “You’ll kill me? Good luck with that. One misstep from you and his heart will turn to ash,” he threatened, his teeth clenched together, warningly as Killian cried out in pain.

“Em-ma,”  he choked out. “Get out of here,” he bit out.

“No,” she refused, her eyes meeting his now. “I am  _not_ leaving you.” 

"Emma…please, darling. Save yourself,” he begged, his eyes shining with despair.

“Shut up,  _pirate_ ,” Gold snapped. “How about a deal?” he asked, his eyebrow raised at Emma.

"No!”

“What kind of deal?” she demanded, ignoring her father’s sharp inhale or Killian vehement cries. “Swan,  _NO!_ " 

The Dark One grinned wickedly, “Your life…for his,” he proposed.

“ _NO! You leave her alone, crocodile, or I swear on the Gods I will skin you alive,_ ” Killian swore, struggling up. He shifted his gaze to hers, his ocean blue eyes burning her, the fear and distraught clear on his face, begging her to not take the deal. But she couldn’t let him die, not now when they’d just found each other.

“Rumple, wha-What are you  _doing?_ ” Belle demanded, breaking them out of their staring contest.

“Belle,” his gaze softened. “You shouldn’t be here.”

Her eyes grew dark, “I am  _not_  going to stand by and let you kill people. People who are my friends!” she cried, her hands fisting at her side.

“Friend?” he scoffed. “The pirate who shot you?”

“No. The man who protected me,” she replied defiantly. “I don’t know what your scheme is, but I will never forgive you if you go through with it, Rumple." 

"Belle, you don’t understand…” he began, but she cut him off.

“I understand perfectly. I know I married a man who valued power above all else, but I never thought you’d stoop so low. Threatening your son’s friend and the mother of your grandson. If this is your way of honouring Baelfire’s life, you’ve  _failed_.” her tone full of contempt. “What you’ve become…there’s no saving you,” she whispered brokenly.

He felt his resolve weaken and that was enough for Emma, who quickly channeled her magic to break through the barrier and send the startled wizard flying, the heart and dagger in hand falling to different corners. She was quick to pick up the, rushing to Killian’s side.

"You okay?” she asked, her eyes filling up, because  _she almost lost him_.

He nodded wordlessly, pulling her into a tight hug as she kept the heart from being accidentally squished. He buried his face by her neck, inhaling her scent, trying to reassure himself that she was still here, that he was still here.

She pulled back reluctantly, “Let’s put this back where it belongs shall we?” she smiled, placing his heart over his chest.

He placed his hand over hers, pushing it in, grimacing in discomfort as she placed the heart in place, withdrawing their hands, entwining them over his chest as she once again felt his strong heartbeat under her palm as the light returned to his eyes.

“Gods, love,” he breathed. “I thought the last time I’d ever see you was at the Sheriff’s station. I- I could barely say goodbye-" 

"Shhh,” her eyes were bright with unshed tears. “You never have to say goodbye to me again. You’re okay now.”

“Emma, I did some terrible things…” he began.

“I don’t care,” she shook her head. “You’re alive. You’re okay and you’re alive and I don’t care what you did, intentionally or unintentionally as long as I have you.”

He sighed, resting his forehead against hers, “Always,” he promised.

But their reunion was short lived, “I don’t think so,” they both heard a raspy voice call out.

“Leave him alone, Gold. You have no leverage,” she warned.

“Oh, Miss. Swan. You underestimated me,” he acted affronted. “I  _always_  have a back-up plan.” he said, holding up a blue hat.

"No,” Killian breathed, standing up and pushing her behind him. “You are not harming her,” his hands fisted tight.

“Oh, yes, I am.”

“I don’t think so,” David growled, pointing his sword at him.

Gold scoffed, “You’re going to stop me with that thing?”

“No,” a female voice sounded, rough yet strong. “I am,” Belle held up the real dagger she’d picked up from where it had fallen.

His eyes widened. “What are you doing?”

“The only thing I  _can_!” she exclaimed. “I thought you were strong enough to resist the dark magic, but I was wrong. This is all I can do now.”

"Belle-”

“Leave.” she demanded.

“If you would let me-”

“I  _command_ thee, Dark One.  _Leave,_ ” she emphasised, her eyes filling up with tears as he vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

Everyone stood still before Emma breathed a sigh of relief, clutching Killian’s arm. He pulled her close, squeezing his eyes shut and holding her tightly to him, never wanting to let go. “You’re okay now,” he sighed. “Thank the Gods, Emma, you’re okay.”

“Yeah,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his softly, grazing it lovingly. “Yeah,” she repeated, looking up at him with stars in her eyes. Before she could kiss him again, she heard a throat clear, altering them of the presence of others.

Both of them blushed, pulling apart slightly but still holding the other, not willing to let each other go yet ( _if ever_ ). Belle stood next to David, sniffling and Emma felt her heart break for the woman, as she stared at the dagger in her hand. She walked over to her, one of her hands holding Killian’s and dragging him along with her. She placed her other one over Belle’s making  the other woman look up.

She smiled sadly, “It’s going to be alright, Belle,” she tried to reassure her. The brunette sniffled again, nodding with a sad smile of her own. “Let’s get  you home,” she added, giving her dad a look and he nodded in answer.

“Come on. You can stay with us for a while,” he smiled, his hand on her shoulder. “We’ll swing by your place so you could get a few clothes, yeah?” he asked, Belle answering with a silent nod, following the prince.

Emma watched the two go, lost in thought when Killian startled her out of it, his lips pressed to her neck. She shuddered deliciously, leaning back against him, a content smile on her face. “How about that coffee now, love?” he murmured, trailing kisses down her neck as she leaned back further to grant him more access.

“Mmm, sounds amazing,” she agreed, turning in his embrace and pulling him in for a real kiss, her hands lost in his hair.

 _He was safe now_.


End file.
